monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi
Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi is an Unknown Elder Dragon first introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier: New World. Its an Amatsumagatsuchi of pure evil and said to only appear when the Supremacy Stygian Zinogre appears in the Misty Peaks. This Unknown Elder Dragon only randomly appears as a quest after defeating the Supremacy Stygian Zinogre and defeating a G-Rank Amatsumagatsuchi. Differences Shiny silver instead of white, parts on body glowing a reddish-black, shiny sparkles in its wind barrier, horns surging with dragon, dark grey eyes, brown colored face, some algae growing on fins on back and limbs, and sky blue colored chest. Habitat The Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi has only been spotted living in the Misty Peak's Mountains but there has been reports of it flying over the ocean by the Large Exploration Ship. Attacks and Moves It has 3 Phases kinda like Shantien. Its theme a remix version of Amatsumagatsuchi's theme. Has all the attacks of the normal Amatsumagatsuchi, including attacks only found in its 2nd Rage Mode. Now when it moves or swims forward, it will leave trails of the bugs behind. Most of its attacks cause Dragonblight now. Freezing Wind Barrier: Unlike the normal one, the Unknown has a strange barrier of freezing air around it that causes a cold effect, as if you were in the Tundra. Devilish Dragon Mode(Phase 2): After losing 25% of its health, it will go into this mode. Right after the last hit, a cutscene begins to play. The Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi begins to roar before flying and spinning into the air, causing storm clouds to appear. After doing so, it begins to snow in the Misty Peaks and the Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi slowing flies down with glowing red eyes. In the 1st Phase, the Unknown gains a speed increase and also gains 3 new attacks. Now all of its attacks increase in speed but, they also disappear faster. Some of its attacks now cause Iceblight. Explosive Dragon Inferno: The Amatsumagatsuchi backs up before shaking its body and sparkles of dragon appear on the ground. After doing so, it will fly up before snapping its jaws together, causing explosions of dragon to explode under it two times. Falling Ice Blocks: The Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi swings its tail from side to side before shooting a beam of dragon into air. Soon after, it charges forward or backwards and huge ice blocks begin to rain to the ground where it was, for 10 seconds. Dragon Earthquake: The Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi roars much louder than usual before spinning into the air. After reaching high enough in the air, the Amatsumagatsuchi begins to charge the attack before shortly shooting it down. The huge ball of dragon hits the ground only causing the ground to shake before bursting out of the ground randomly in the Mountain Summit. The Devilish Catastrophe Mode(Final Phase): After enough damage is done and it loses 25% of its health a new cutscene plays. The Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi falls to the ground seemingly dead before the snowstorm becomes more violent. As the screen slowly zooms in on the Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi, huge ice spikes begin to pop up on its back and crimson spots begin to appear on its body. One huge ice spike appears on its forehead before its eyes open up a bright red. After that, the Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi roars in a much deeper tone. In this last state of rage, it not only keeps its increased speed but, also gains a massive boost in elemental attacks. It also takes less damage from elemental attacks unless its chest is broken. Hunters now require a Hot Drinks to fight it in this Final Phase. Snow completely covers the Misty Peaks now and hunters can see some monsters running in the forest during the storm. The Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi is able to use the attacks it had before but, each attack it has will be done differently to surprise and confuse hunters. It also gains 4 new attacks and now most of its attacks cause Darknessblight. Razor Hail: The Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi's body begins to glow red before swimming in a circle and large amounts hail begins to rain down on the hunters trapped in the circle causing them to become dizzy. Dragonbug Charge: The Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi flies into the air and begins to summon the Dragonbugs out of nowhere before flying down and almost instantly charging forward and turning before shooting a huge beam of dragon and ice at the hunters. Dragon Bolt-Ice Spike Summon: The Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi raises its head and shocks of dragon begin to appear on its spikes before it fires them from its spikes and summons ice spikes to shoot up from the ground randomly. The Raining Heavens: The Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi coils up its body before it begins to charge this attack up. A twister will appear around it and the storm will begin to stop. As it charges, the ground begins to shake and burst of dragon shoots out of the ground. After a few seconds of charging up the attack, it will quickly fly up into the air before huge shocks of lightning and dragon shock the ground along with huge balls of ice and huge ice spikes appearing on the ground. Death Scene After the final hit, the Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi falls to the ground before trying to summon the huge ice spikes but, instead the ice spikes go through its body, as it makes its final roar and dies. After dying, a dark energy spills out of its body as it slowly turns into a normal Amatsumagatsuchi. Equipment Blademaster Set *Fire -25 *Water +10 *Ice +55 *Thunder -70 *Dragon +45 Skills: Darkness Attack +1, Latent Power +2, Stygian's Power, and Demonic Blessing. Gunner Set *Fire -30 *Water +15 *Ice +60 *Thunder -65 *Dragon +50 Skills: Darkness Attack +1, Latent Power +2, Stygian's Power, and Demonic Blessing. Notes *The Unknown Amatsumagatsuchi is believed to be a completely different species from the normal one. *This creature is said to have brought destruction to the Tundra and Ancient Forest in the past. *It interestingly has a skill unique to it and the Supremacy Stygian Zinogre known as Stygian's Power, a powerful combo skill. **This skill grants hunters with Cold Cancel, Heat Cancel, Evasion +1, Attack Up(L), and Combination +20%. Category:Monster Creation Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:Elder Dragon